


Glad to Have You Back

by distraughtlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Derek Hale, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Stiles Stilinski, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Coming home from college for the weekend isn't always something that every university student finds exciting.But for Stiles, an impromptu hang-out with a certain someone leads to the conclusion both of them have always desired.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	Glad to Have You Back

Beacon Hills did not feel any different once Stiles stepped foot inside the town. He was home from college for the weekend, his first time back in the spring since leaving right after winter break. 

April looked fantastic on the town’s appearance. Consistent rain showers produced vibrant greenery. The sky always stayed a pastel blue while sweet warm air swirled through streets and open windows. Main Street was alive with families and couples and friends as they all enjoyed the springtime.

Stiles had arrived home Friday in the early afternoon after his morning classes at Berkeley finished. It was a short drive back to Beacon Hills, only a couple of hours at the most. He had spent the day with his dad and realized how much he had missed him since leaving. 

It was currently Saturday afternoon right now. His dad had been at the station the past couple of hours, unable to take off from work today. At home in the comfort of his living room, Stiles watched television. He was splayed out on the couch, his long arms at his sides. Nothing good was playing on tv, as expected during the weekend. 

Then his phone suddenly buzzed with a text message. He was nearly startled in his seat once seeing it was from Derek. Reading the message, Stiles continued to do so repeatedly, almost as if he could hear the words being spoken in Derek’s voice. 

_Heard you were home. Want to hang?_

Without debating or even waiting, Stiles typed back a reply. 

_Sure. Your place?_

Almost immediately Stiles felt like he had written the wrong response. Fearful of rejection, Stiles sat with the phone gripped in his hand. And then Derek answered him.

_Sounds good._

Once taking a quick shower, he got dressed in a burgundy-red shirt and jeans, finishing up with a touch of cologne. Then Stiles locked up the house and hopped into his car. The drive took only about fifteen minutes at the most and, before Stiles even knew it, he had arrived at Derek’s loft. 

Stepping out of his jeep, Stiles walked over to Derek’s corner unit. He pushed away the nerves he felt, not wanting to deal with them at the moment. Pressing the doorbell, Stiles stood silently until Derek opened the front door. 

“Hey Stiles,” he said. “Glad you were free.”

Stiles stepped through the doorway and into the loft, his first arrival back here in a long time. Ahead was the wide living room where a brown leather couch was anchored by a loveseat and two separate chairs. Behind rested the dining room, a long rectangular table that could hold eight or more. And immediately adjacent to the dining area was the open kitchen, complete with stainless-steel appliances and warm modern cabinetry. 

“Hope you haven’t been too bored with me not around,” Stiles said, grinning slightly.

“Actually I’ve never felt more relaxed,” Derek said, teasing him with a smirk only Stiles could detect. 

Trying not to stare, Stiles couldn’t help but notice how amazing Derek looked, just like always. He wore a short-sleeve blue Henley that left nothing to the imagination, highlighting his incredible physique. His handsome face was framed by the enticing stubble he maintained so well. 

“What’s the fun in being relaxed without excitement?” Stiles asked rhetorically, laughing as Derek rolled his eyes at him. 

With Derek standing right near him, Stiles felt almost incapable of looking anywhere else. Walking to the kitchen before he made a fool of himself by drooling, Stiles managed to keep calm, not aware of how the other man looked at him. 

Derek felt completely helpless inside when he noticed Stiles’ muscular form. His eyes were locked discreetly on Stiles’ arms, the way they had grown thicker with muscle. Stiles’ body itself was filled out, making Derek feel weak in his legs. Derek found himself a fan of the way Stiles stood and behaved, the well-adjusted college student emanating happiness and confidence. 

Stiles came back with a drink from the fridge, not afraid anymore of Derek threatening to inflict bodily harm for taking any food or drinks from his kitchen. Their friendship had changed the past year, softening more into teasing and fond eye-rolling. 

“Looks like college has been good to you,” Derek remarked casually, striving not to give away any sign of his inward feelings toward Stiles. 

“Thanks,” Stiles replied. “I’ve enjoyed it so far.”

Stiles never thought it would happen for him, but his first year of college had been incredible and generous to him. So far, he kept all his great friends from high school and had made amazing new friendships as well. He had also met a guy in his Psychology class early in January. Their brief relationship had amounted to boyfriend-and-boyfriend and ended on a positive note. 

“Glad to know you’ve moved on from the rest of us,” Derek said, trying to make his words sound like a good-natured joke, not meaning for his statement to sound harsh or bitter. 

“You kidding? I could never forget about my favorite guy,” Stiles said undeterred, suddenly realizing how his words sounded.

A small shy grin bloomed on Derek’s face, making Stiles the happiest he had ever felt. 

“Come on, Derek,” he said, continuing on with a merciless kind of teasing in his eyes, a truly happy grin on his face. “You missed me, didn’t you?” 

It was silent for a moment between them. And then Stiles’ eyes widened exponentially when Derek suddenly rushed into his space and kissed him. 

It was a short kiss, no more than two seconds. But the moment their lips became connected, Stiles felt himself go weightless.

“I’m sorry,” Derek said when he moved back, his face a little shocked. “I shouldn’t have done that without asking.”

“I’m not sorry,” Stiles instantly said, his voice firm and steady.

More cautious this time, they both moved forward to each other, then turned their heads and brought their lips together again. 

Suddenly there was a need within that could not be contained. 

Clothes were shed furiously. Shirts flew off their bodies and pants were dropped in the blink of an eye, followed lastly by their underwear. As they stood naked in the living room, hungrily groping each other’s hard, muscled bodies, Derek moved back a few inches and had Stiles sit on the sofa. 

Eagerly dropping to his knees, Derek moved in between Stiles’ open legs and grabbed his cock. Instantly arching up, Stiles let a shaky breath escape as Derek began to jerk him off. 

“Fuck, you don’t know how much I’ve dreamed about your dick,” Derek said with a low voice. 

“And now that you’ve got it?” Stiles asked. 

“It’s even better than I thought,” Derek said. 

Continuing to jerk the seven-inches of man-meat that belonged to Stiles, Derek then lowered his mouth. Stiles felt his own mouth drop open as Derek started to suck his cock, slow and methodical. 

Stiles reached forward and gently held Derek’s head, guiding him along. Derek’s mouth slid tightly up and down Stiles’ length, his lips warm and plush. Slurping a little, Derek pulled off and wiggled his tongue against Stiles’ balls, eventually pulling each nut into his mouth and loving them. 

“Stand up,” Stiles said. “Let me suck your dick.”

Doing just so, Derek stood up from the ground. Stiles sat at the edge of the cushion and attached his hand around Derek’s perfect cock, sliding his tight fist up and down before swallowing him down with his mouth. 

Derek shuddered as Stiles sucked his cock with passion. He glanced down and fell in love with the image of them together like this. Stiles’ mouth was like magic as he alternated between Derek’s cock and balls, loving every inch available to him. 

“Wait here,” Derek said, his statement coming out like a gentle command. As he turned and walked to the bedroom, Stiles was granted a view of Derek’s glorious ass. Feeling his cock throb insistently, Stiles kept watching, unable to tear his eyes away from how Derek’s mouthwateringly-big ass cheeks shook. 

Stiles dropped his head down against the back cushion and sighed in excited disbelief, his bare chest rising up and falling. It seemed almost impossible that he was sitting here butt-naked on Derek’s couch, patiently awaiting the man’s return. 

Then Derek came back into the living room with a small pack of condoms and a thin white bottle of lube. His magnificent long cock bobbed manfully as he walked. Coming up to the couch, Derek handed the pack and lube to Stiles. 

Turning around, Derek squatted down just a few inches. He held onto his knees, his ass in front of Stiles. Moving up from his spot, Stiles scooted forward and reached out, his hands almost shaking as he caressed Derek’s utterly smooth and perfect ass. His mouth open in pleasure and quiet shock, Stiles brushed his cheek delicately against Derek’s left globe. 

Both men felt an unquenchable urge to be together and neither wanted to delay it. Coating up his index finger with lube, Stiles softly rubbed it against Derek’s entrance, gently pushing in the tip. Achingly slow, Stiles pushed in, his digit gradually compressed by Derek’s tight heat. He worked it in and out, thrills coursing through him.

After eventually adding a second and third finger, Stiles slipped them out. Derek turned back around and faced Stiles. 

“I think I’m ready for you,” Derek said. 

Stiles nodded his head in understanding. He reached for the condom as Derek sat on the couch beside him. 

Trying to steady himself, Stiles did his best to roll the condom down smoothly and effortlessly, but his nerves were stronger, making his hands fumble consistently. He cursed underneath his breath, but Derek still heard.

“You don’t need to impress me,” Derek suddenly said, which made Stiles dart his head up at him. Sitting on his knees, in his breathtaking nudity, Derek looked earnestly at Stiles. “I just want to be with you.”

A kind of calmness entered Stiles. With steady hands now, Stiles put a new condom on his cock and soaked it up with lube, rubbing his closed fist up and down. Then he was completely good to go. 

Derek stepped up onto the couch cushions, his legs planted on either side of Stiles. His golden unclothed body astounded Stiles to his core. Beneath, Stiles rubbed his hands along Derek’s muscular legs, feeling the strength underneath his fingertips. 

Then Derek lowered himself down into a squatting position. With his right hand he reached back for Stiles’ cock and held it straight up. He began to sink down with a gracious teasing pace until they were entirely connected. 

Nothing else seemed to matter at the moment as Stiles stayed inside Derek. He had never known before what it meant for things to make sense. But having his cock wonderfully locked within Derek was complete clarity. 

Sliding up until just the head of Stiles’ cock was inside his hole, Derek dropped back down in one slow motion, groaning deeply as he became filled again. 

Then there was no stopping either of them. After Derek went calmly for a bit, rising his body up and down, he let everything out in the open. 

Derek rode Stiles with a vengeance, bouncing thunderously on his cock. Stiles felt wondrously weak as he stared at Derek’s facial features, his stubborn determination, his practically-angry concentration. It all enthralled Stiles. Stamina did not seem to be an issue for Derek as he kept bounding mightily on Stiles’ cock. 

Derek then dropped his legs and plopped completely into Stiles’ lap, his ass quivering from the motion. Stiles lightly thrusted his hips upward to meet with Derek’s rhythm. They were in sync the second Stiles had entered Derek. 

Then Stiles felt overwhelmed in the most wonderful way possible when Derek became needy with his bouncing. It was like no world existed outside the brick walls and sturdy windows of Derek’s loft. 

“Oh fuck!” Derek murmured. 

“That’s it, baby,” Stiles said quietly. “Take whatever you need.” 

Stiles spread his hands across the firm expanse of Derek’s bubble ass, holding onto his globes with a lover’s grip. Moving his head downward, Derek began kissing Stiles, on his lips, his cheeks, anywhere. 

“You know,” Stiles said in between the fervent kisses Derek showered him with, “we could have done this as soon as I turned eighteen.” 

“Didn’t know then,” Derek replied, his mind not even focused on the still-recent past. His feelings for Stiles had only surfaced once the teen was gone from Beacon Hills and in college. He was simply glad that they could be with each other now instead of choosing to wait and not say anything.

Derek slowed his rhythm and then stopped completely for a few moments, allowing both of them a brief rest. Acting quickly on an impulse, Stiles shoved his hips upward, piercing his cock deep in Derek’s hole for a second. 

“Fuck!” Derek said lowly, his eyes closing, his mouth dropping. “Keep doing that right now!”

There was nothing in Stiles’ mind but ensuring Derek’s complete unending pleasure. Sweat collected on his shoulders as he kept driving his hips up and down at a relentlessly fast pace. The utterly booming sound of skin smacking together rang in their ears. 

“Yes!” Derek exclaimed, his head leaning back. 

Fucking Derek with unbridled intensity, Stiles felt in another world. His muscles ached, but he didn’t care one bit, not when he had a naked pleasured Derek sitting in his lap. 

Stiles ceased his movement and felt like he was sinking into the cushions. His breath pushed out of his body forcefully as if he’d done an hour workout. As soon as Stiles had stopped thrusting and lay still, Derek instantly began to bounce shallowly. He rubbed his hand across Stiles’ broad chest. 

“You’re incredible,” Derek said almost in a whisper, his voice emitting praise for Stiles. 

Little by little Stiles felt his control over himself dissipate. He knew his release would arrive in a matter of minutes, maybe even less. As if sensing this, Derek started tugging on his own cock repeatedly. 

Enraptured by the sight, Stiles looked only at Derek’s hand as he pumped himself. His rhythm became hurried, his release coming close. 

And then Derek let out a groan that was full of shock as he came. He shuddered almost violently, with spurts of cum shooting out and hitting Stiles’ chest. Derek’s hole closed tightly around Stiles’ cock. With a shocked groan of his own, Stiles experienced the blissful impact of his orgasm. Stiles felt his cum spill out uncontrollably inside the condom. The simultaneous experience of his orgasm plus the ultra-tightness of Derek’s hole was mind-shattering in the most spectacular way. 

The only sound in the loft was their heavy uncontrolled breathing. They looked only at each other, their broad chests rising quickly as they breathed. 

Softly swinging off of Stiles’ lap, Derek lay back on the couch. Their shoulders were only a few inches away from brushing together. 

Words were not needed as they rested, both men knowing what the other felt already. 

Derek stood up, grabbed Stiles’ hand, and helped pull him up from the couch. Then Stiles followed Derek through the living room and into his bedroom. After walking past Derek’s upholstered bed which appeared entirely inviting and comfy, they went into the bathroom and cleaned up. 

“Care for a nap?” Derek asked softly, his soothing voice traveling across Stiles’ skin. Instantly agreeing, Stiles trailed him back into the bedroom. 

Slipping underneath the white sheets, they moved in closer to each other. Their heads resting on pillows, they looked only at one another. 

“You think I’ll be going back to college with a boyfriend?” Stiles asked quietly, his hand laying on top of Derek’s bare hip. 

There was no delay in Derek’s response.

“You already have him.”


End file.
